


Fate/Christmas

by CupidStrikes



Category: Fate/stay night & Related Fandoms
Genre: Excessive amounts of Christmas decorations and glitter, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-27
Updated: 2014-12-27
Packaged: 2018-03-03 21:23:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2888387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CupidStrikes/pseuds/CupidStrikes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gilgamesh loves everything about Christmas that Kirei hates.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fate/Christmas

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ameniasan](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=ameniasan).



> Christmas, a time of receiving material wealth, feasting, and covering everything in glitter. I think Gilgamesh would love it.
> 
> Written for the Fate-Secret-Servant '14.

**Fate/Christmas**

 

 

“Gilgamesh, what is that?” Kirei looked up from the altar, his concentration broken by the sound of something scraping against the wooden floorboards of the church floor. He was greeted by the sight of Gilgamesh half-carrying a cardboard box taller than he was, through the double doors and into the main hall. Though blessed with strength far superior to any mere human, it would seem that he was unable to compensate for the object's extra two feet of length. Kirei allowed himself a low snicker at the image before him, and then stepped out from behind the altar to quickly put an end to this...whatever it was.

 

“Gilgamesh.”

 

“Stop yakking, priest, and come put this in our living room.”

 

Kirei wasn't sure how Gilgamesh managed to still look so regal in this position, but of course, he did. Gilgamesh put the box down on the floor as Kirei approached, and the priest finally realised exactly what it is Gilgamesh had brought home. A Christmas tree. An eight-foot tall larch-style artificial tree with gold accents and pre-adorned with gold and silver lights.

 

“Gilgamesh.”

 

“Yes?” He looked proud of himself. The dick.

 

“Why have you brought this heathen idol into my church?”

 

Gilgamesh threw his head back and laughed, and Kirei allowed himself a second of jealousy at the git's perfectly straight and white teeth as he did so.

 

“Precisely because it is a heathen idol, priest. I want to sample the festivities of this world and this Christmas that is in the stores is much more interesting than the one in your book.” He nodded, leaning against a pew and watching Kirei.

 

“I won't allow it,” Kirei replied, folding his arms across his chest. He had no qualms with the current, garish facsimile of Christmas, truly, but Gilgamesh was Gilgamesh and Kirei knew him well enough to know that this was one of his many Bad Ideas.

 

“It will look perfect in the corner of the living room by the window.” Gilgamesh, of course, wasn't listening.

 

“My bureau is there.”

 

“Then we shall move it!” Kirei's glare is met with a grin, and then Gilgamesh is shoving one end of the box into Kirei's hands, and he found himself helping the smug bastard carry it into the back rooms of the church anyway. Kirei knows Gilgamesh well enough, too, to know that some battles were best not bothered with.

 

He helped Gilgamesh carry the Christmas tree into their living room and move his bureau to clear a space for it. Once it was out of the box and assembled, Kirei had hoped that that would be the end of it.

 

“Well, it doesn't look as bad as I thought...At least the colours aren't too jarring,” he nodded, looking at Gilgamesh and frowning when he saw the contemplative look on the former Servant's face. He was planning something. That was never a good sign.

 

“It's missing something.”

 

“What?”

 

Gilgamesh pointed to the illustration on the Christmas tree box.

 

“It should have things on it.” Kirei looked closer and saw that the image of the tree on the box did indeed have a plethora of baubles and other decorations on it.

 

“I think it looks fine as it is. You could learn to enjoy things unadorned.” Kirei looked at Gilgamesh, meeting his scowl with a look of indifference, “Or not, I suppose.”

 

Gilgamesh smiled.

 

“Let us join the mongrels in their festivities again then, priest. Come, I want you to help me carry the next bounty home.”

 

Of course he did.

 

* * *

 

Shopping with Gilgamesh was not an activity Kirei ever looked upon fondly. The former Servant was not only picky – insisting on buying only the finest organic, hand-grown, hand-picked, free-range, all-natural fed produce – but also had expensive and extensive tastes in wine, and a guilty love of junk, both food and ornaments. So when they ended up in the seasonal aisle of the nearest high-end supermarket, their trolley already half-filled with enough food items to feed several large families, with Gilgamesh carefully looking through each tacky, brightly-coloured object, his hands already covered in a fine layer of different coloured glitter and several pieces of fake snow.

 

“Kotomine, this one,” He handed Kirei a box of gold baubles, then another box of glittery gold baubles, “We need red ones, too.” He nodded and moved on down the aisle to examine the reindeer and angel-shaped decorations whilst Kirei carefully re-arranged the contents of the trolley to prevent anything becoming squashed or misshaped (because of course Gilgamesh would demand another if that happened). It didn't seem to take very long at all for the trolley to be over-flowing, a small mountain of flimsy plastic boxes of baubles and vaguely Christmas-related figures (seriously, how were owls and foxes in any way related to Christmas or the winter period at all?) that wobbled precariously from side to side every time they turned into another aisle (and how many aisles of Christmas products did one store need?). Finally, Kirei had had enough.

 

“Gilgamesh, you cannot hope to fit all of this on the tree. Let's leave so there is still time to decorate it,” He firmly grasped Gilgamesh's wrist and gave him a gentle tug away from examining some fake-gold napkin rings (With Gilgamesh muttering about how “Nothing gold in this mongrel world is anywhere near gold's true splendour”). On their way to the checkouts they managed to acquire several new room decorations, and Kirei had begun to notice the powdering of multicoloured glitter on his priest's robes, each piece catching cheerfully in the light and showing up in bright contrast to the dark material. He really wanted to go home now.

 

The queues for the checkouts were long. It was three in the afternoon by then, and it seemed as though half of the city had picked this particular afternoon to come and buy their Christmas decorations.

 

“Mongrels.” Gilgamesh muttered, and Kirei found himself agreeing. By the time they reached the front of the queue, it was nearly half past the hour, and Gilgamesh and their cashier both had equal looks of impatience and irritation. Kirei did his best to make the transaction go as quickly as possible, even ignoring the disgustingly large sum it came to (which of course Gilgamesh wasn't paying a single yen towards, the bastard), in favour of just leaving, and going back to his quiet, dimly-lit and deserted church.

 

* * *

 

They finally returned to the church just before half-past four. Kirei parked his car and gave Gilgamesh a look.

 

“You are helping me take those bags inside.”

 

“That is a job for mong-”

 

“-Otherwise I'll do it as slowly as possible and you'll have to wait to decorate your heathen tree,”

 

“Fuck, Priest, you're such a killjoy.” Gilgamesh glared at him, but after so long together Kirei was no longer intimidated by that red, reptilian stare, and eventually Gilgamesh gave in, cursing under his breath as they carried the plethora of plastic bags into the church and to their living room. Once done, Kirei poured himself a glass of wine and took a seat on the sofa, watching Gilgamesh.

 

“Go ahead then, decorate your blasphemous idol, Gilgamesh. I'll watch.” He could almost hear the former-Servant grinding his teeth, and he grinned at him pleasantly, raising his glass to him, “Merry Christmas.”

 

“Fuck you, Kotomine,” Gilgamesh growled at him, turning his back on the smirking priest and beginning to decorate the tree, falling silent. The tinsel went on first, silver, red, and green, then the beads, and the warm white lights (with Kirei complaining that the blinking effect would give him a headache). Then came the decorations proper – as well as baubles in several different colours and sizes, Gilgamesh had got a variety of smaller decorations; a handful of reindeer, owls, foxes, and nutcrackers, one or two angels, and several golden crowns, each one of them covered in some kind of glitter or fur that shed liberally all over the carpet and nearby surfaces. Finally, standing on a chair, he reached up to put a silver five-pointed star, covered in large, fake gemstones, and more lights.

 

“Do I need to invest in sunglasses to wear indoors?” Kirei asked when Gilgamesh finally stood back to admire the gleaming monstrosity in the corner. Gilgamesh hadn't even started on the various room decorations yet.

 

“Fuck off, priest, you're too much of a mongrel to properly appreciate it, clearly.” He flopped onto the sofa beside Kirei, hard enough to violently slosh the wine in his glass and draw a curse from the priest. He smiled and reached to pluck the glass from his hand, taking a long sip before sitting up. A warm glow fell over them as Gilgamesh opened a small portal to the Gate of Babylon and a sprig of golden mistletoe appeared above them.

 

“You're supposed to kiss me now, Kotomine,” Gilgamesh grinned, and leant in, pressing his lips to Kirei's, feeling the latter return it briefly before shoving him away.

 

“You're terrible.”

 

“Merry fucking Christmas to you too, Kirei.”

 

Kirei rolled his eyes, but when Gilgamesh leant in for the second kiss, he didn't push him away.


End file.
